The Power and Beauty of Nine Tails
by IceLance
Summary: A League of Legends crossover with Naruto. It takes place years later. Ahri is the Hokage and the main protagonist is her right hand man, Ahri leaves the leaf for an important mission and he is left to run the place, many adventures await the pair, but what secret does he hold...?


"Miss Ahri shall we be going?" I ask.

She glances back at me, "you don't need to be formal around me".

"Well I prefer to, but if it is your wish then I shall become more informal" She gets up from her chair and we walk out of the house, the small village between the leaf and sand. People have forgotten this place, compared to the leaf; this place is run down and barely suffices for people to live in.

"We need to tell the village leader we'll continue our investigation sometime-"before I could even finish my sentence a hand crashes down on my shoulder.

"It has been nice meeting young whippersnappers like yourselves, sorry if you couldn't find what you were looking for. Farewell Hokage." The elder bows in respect as we do the same. We turn around and head out of the village into the forest heading back to the leaf.

"They're hiding something, I feel it" I say.

"We don't know that yet" We dash from tree to tree, moving quickly as I'd rather not get her killed before her face is carved into the wall of the hokages, it's amazing she became hokage after what happened with her father, and Kyuubi. We jump to a large oak tree old and withered, dead leaves falling with grace as they skitter along the baron ground. All around this tree is a wasteland. What happened to this place?

"Mi- I mean Ahri, what happened here?" I ask observing the area from a thick branch, she drops down to the floor and places a hand on the ground as she crouches down. Her eyes glow blue, which I've learnt is her tapping into the natural chakra flow in the earth. She then gets up with her eyes back to normal, her charcoal hair dancing in the light breeze as she calls me down. She comes closer, hugging me as she turns her head to whisper into my ear.

"Act natural, the Akatsuki are around, they've depleted the natural chakra from this area, I believe Mik-" Before she could even finish her sentence I move backwards as she releases me in shock, my gaze staring straight ahead at an Akatsuki cloaked member,

"Mikasa" I say right at the cloaked member.

"Well look who it is, the Hokage's lapdog how sweet." They say in a feminine voice. My hands clench as wisps of purple black aura floats around my fists, Ahri stands beside me, head tilted trying to figure the person out. "So lapdog what you gonna do? Cry or die trying to kill me. Either way you're dying today" Mikasa says as she cackles.

My body is consumed by the aura as I create a few hand signs and raise both hands in the air, the aura flows above me creating a purple black shuriken as big as myself, I throw it at her as it rotates at high speeds as I create another one, Mikasa bends backwards making and arch with her body as it slices a tassel on her Akatsuki hat. It falls on the ground as she gets back up and jumps up, avoiding the second dark shuriken which slams into the ground where she once stood.

"Aahhhh" Mikasa yells as Ahri is above her, she left my side for the air as Mikasa bent backwards to avoid the first attack.

Summons her spirit orb which she holds in her right hand, she thrusts it at Mikasa, she creates a few hand signs as her left arm glows and her left palm, an ordinary sword and shield moulds out of chakra as she throws her left arm in front of herself to block the darting orb. I have my arms out stretched as two dark shurikens simultaneously spin in my hands, I throw them up at Mikasa crossing my arms as the curve up ready to cross paths where Mikasa is currently. The orb reflects off the shield as Ahri charges down at her with a kunai in hand. I hold mine out as the aura flows around my hands and the shurikens. I throw my arms out to the side as the shurikens change direction and head outwards. Mikasa falls to the ground throwing her sword at Ahri and lowering her head. Ahri lands beside me, a part of her fringe in her face as she blows it away. Mikasa lets out a chilling laugh as circles and symbols sprawl out from beneath her.

"It is time to reveal my true self" her voice mutated and off.

Her body juts around shaking and moving. The Akatsuki attire rips apart as a monster arises from her, grey with three heads, all with slightly different features, massive feet with talons for nails. The heads move independently but all speak at the same time.

"Awwwhhh beautiful Ahri, tis a shame I must slay you before your lapdog, I'm sure he won't mind." Its voice so deep and ugly.

A head swings down to hit Ahri she jumps back as jump in the air, Ahri throws her spirit orb as its face, it bounces off. It is supposed to travel through the body and when it comes back to return to her, it is supposed to bring the persons chakra killing them and filling her spirit orb.

"My my, what a shame, I'm too tough for you missy" it chuckles as my aura splits into three copies of me. We dive down and land in a square around the beast. A head looks down as Ahri uppercuts it with two of her chakra tails on her. Her fist glowing a pale blue as the damaged head sways to regain consciousness. I and the copies put the special kunai on the ground as we create hand signs. A purple cage of chakra springs up from the kunais as I dart up slashing any heads in the way, one head falls off as I slash its neck from behind. Yellow liquid oozes out of its limp neck. I reach the sky above the creature as two heads form from its limp neck. I hold out a kunai in front of me with both hands whilst the aura booms around me. I yell as kunai glows and a rift emerges underneath the creature swallowing it whole. The rift closes as I fall with my palms scorched. Ahri catches me mid fall and places me on the ground under the oak tree. A large swirl of chakra spins elegantly as Ahri throws her orb at it; the chakra is absorbed as it reaches Ahri. She gains five tails and her fox like features emerge as he holds the orb over my body. I glow green as little specs of green rise from me healing my wounds, the orb changes from blue to green and I feel reborn.

"You've got to stop using that jutsu, it's clearly too much for you to handle" she says whilst circling her orb over my body.

My eyes peek open, she looks like a blur with green specs dotting past. My voice is all gravelly.

"No it's fine, I just need a little more practise". Her hands stop as a frown forms on her face,

"You may have the ability of Minato, but you don't have his chakra capacity." She pauses as she puts her hands on the ground by my side and looks at the oak tree. "You know, I've always wondered what it would be like if there was no such thing as greed, or urge for power" she sighs and stands off brushing off her Hokage attire. I get up rather shakily after her.

"But without that, our lives would be pretty boring wouldn't you say miss Ahri?" I joke. She hits my shoulder

"That is the seventh time I've had to bring you back from the dead"

"I wasn't dead, just unconscious" She shakes her head as we climb up the tree onto a large overhang which looks out to the world. Colourful birds twirling together in the light breeze, chirping as they go. Trees sway in time with the songs of the birds. Puffs of smoke rising from the village we just visited, the earth around the tree seems to be revitalised, as the wasteland flourishes with luscious greens. We sit on the branch looking out at all this natural beauty. She rests her head on my shoulder as she relaxes,

"The spirit realm is nothing as beautiful as this, it's all dark and gloomy. With blue humanoids moaning for life" Ahri lets out a long peaceful sigh.

We just sit there, I don't know for how long but it was long enough to watch the sunset.

"Don't you find it beautiful" she asks as her legs swing gently watching the sunset. I nod in agreement.

"We should head back, you're the leader of a village after all". I hold out my hand as she puts hers on mine, I create a few hand signs before dropping a kunai on the branch. We teleport to a kunai I left in Miss Ahri's building. I lead her to her quarters as she enters and stands by the door.

"Will you keep an eye on the people? I need to travel back to the small village, look after things here. You'll feel it if I need you". She asks softly.

"As you wish Miss Ahri" I reply and bow. She smiles as she closes her door and I walk back to my room. A large room filled with scrolls, training equipment, bottles etc. All on shelves and on tables scattered around. I change into nightwear and climb into bed.

The next day…

The prophets always said that there will be a reckoning, a day of purge. But little did we know, that the judgement day was different.


End file.
